Blood Status
by BeautifulAlice
Summary: Harry's life changes drastically once again after Dumbledore promotes an ancient ritual long unused and Harry discovers that his status is the highest of all. WIP. Abandoned/Up For Adoption.
1. Blood Status

_**Blood Status**_

**Beautiful Alice**

Summary: Harry's life changes drastically once again after Dumbledore promotes an ancient ritual long unused and Harry discovers that his status is the highest of all. _WIP. AU. _

Genre: Adventure/Drama

Rated: M, for future chapters.

Chapter One: _Renewed Ritual_

"So what is this for, really?" Dean demanded, hurrying up to the Golden Trio that happened to be in the front of the group, and discussing the upcoming Feast. "This…tradition thing?" He was muggle born and didn't understand. Neither did Harry, for that matter.

"It's a very old tradition," Hermione started to explain as the descended a part of the moving staircases. "You try on the Sorting Hat, and it informs you of your status in the wizarding world. Mostly, it's just to reassure people that you are who you say you are, and to remind them of your rank. In the old days, though, it was considered a very serious matter, and those that were of the highest rank received the highest honors, and were expected to marry into families of similar-or higher-status. It basically helped get families and friends closer together…and sometimes farther apart. Status meant everything, especially to the Slytherins and Salazar Slytherin himself was regarded as the most highest of status in the wizarding world. Families that were linked with him were considered to be some of the highest ranking wizards in all of the world." Hermione continued, and they entered through the hallway leading towards the Great Hall. Harry exchanged looks with Dean, who frowned. Hermione sighed. "It's all in wizard history books." She informed them, waving to Parvati and Padma who were a little ways away. They waved in return and went into the Great Hall.

"So when was the last time this…Blood Status ritual…was done?" Harry asked, interested. It wasn't every day you got to see some old history being redone. Though he didn't really care about status, he was interested in all the stories surrounding it.

"Around the eighteen hundreds, I think." Hermione said thoughtfully. "It didn't leave a specific date, though. It only mentioned that the last few families to use the Blood Status were the Malfoy's and the Lestrange's-which isn't so surprising. I think that every single Slytherin-except for a few muggleborns-are going to try to do the Blood Status, before it's forgotten again. I wonder why Dumbledore wanted to start it up after all these years?" She added, frowning.

"Maybe he's just trying to remind people that status could have some meaning?" Neville said unexpectedly. They all looked towards him, surprised. He blushed, but continued. "Status meant everything with families…and for some it still does. Maybe he's trying to get a few more families onto our side by using the Blood Status ritual."

"That's an idea." Ron remarked, grinning. "Can you see Malfoy joining us through some ancient ritual?"

"Ron, this isn't a laughing matter." Hermione reprimanded, and he shrugged.

"I already know my status-my family may be considered 'blood traitors' but we've got some of the highest status around." Ron said smugly. Harry frowned, not liking where this was going. Suppose his mother had very high status? Or his father? But his father had been muggle born, hadn't he? He suddenly had a bad feeling about this, and Hermione seemed to notice almost instantly.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"I'm fine." He said automatically, but Hermione stared at him skeptically. He, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus entered through the doors of the Great Hall and went to their usual spot at the table of Gryffindor. There weren't any food or things around, and everything had been cleared away for the occasion. Harry felt giddy and a little uneasy about the entire situation. He noticed Malfoy looking smug and scowled towards them, remembering him calling Hermione 'mud-blood'. He scowled towards Malfoy, who apparently didn't notice as he was talking with his friends at the time. Harry turned back towards Hermione, and Ron, both of whom shrugged at Malfoy's attitude towards the whole issue.

It took, perhaps, half an hour before everyone was finally in the Great Hall. A few ministry officials were there to take notes-Madam Bones and Minister Fudge were both recognized among them-before Headmaster Dumbledore approached his usual spot when directing speeches to his students.

"Welcome all," Dumbledore's voice echoed around the Great Hall, no doubt using a spell to amplify it, Harry thought remembering the Quidditch World Cup where Bagman had done the same. "Welcome to the Blood Ritual of Hogwarts! For the beginning, we shall introduce and welcoming the ministry-Minister Fudge was quite pleased by the idea of the renewal of the Blood Ritual, and I myself thought it was a marvelous idea-a chance to find out who you really are among your peers!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically. Most of the students looked rather annoyed at that, but the Slytherins all looked eager for a change. Snape, in particular, looked bored, while McGonagall looked slightly put out with Dumbledore-or Fudge, it was hard to tell. "We shall be examining every student in Hogwarts for the occasion. If there are any objections, please speak to your head of house about the issue." Dumbledore paused, and everyone waited expectantly. "We will begin momentarily-in the meantime, please consider using this chance as an extra study session, especially for you older students here at Hogwarts." He added, with a slight, knowing smile.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, and Hermione grinned as she got out the book that she'd brought along with her. The two of them watched her for a bit, before turning towards Neville, Seamus, and Dean-each of whom looked equally amused at seeing Hermione doing exactly what Dumbledore 'asked'.

"So what exactly is the highest status?" Harry wondered. "I know there's pureblood, half-blood-"

"Those are the two smallest, actually." Neville answered, as Hermione devoured her book like it was food. Harry blinked.

"Smallest?" He wondered, surprised. The way Malfoy had been going on about 'pureblood' status, one would think it was the most important.

"Yes. It follows like this: the smallest, lowest level of blood is obviously muggleborns. It doesn't matter if you're muggle-raised, however, but that would put a damper on things, because it means that you're ignorant in the wizarding ways." Neville explained, looking uncomfortable. Harry shifted slightly. "The second lowest is half-blood status. It's basically just saying that you're a little better than muggleborns, but not by much." He paused, and frowned as he thought for a moment. Ron took over.

"The next after that is pureblood-basically, Malfoy's only one up on you Harry." Ron said, chuckling. Harry mock-glared at him, but he didn't really care about status anyway. Neville, Dean, and Seamus grinned at the innuendo, while Hermione rolled her eyes as she continued reading her book, making her seem momentarily just as strange as Luna, who was sitting over with the Ravenclaws.

"And then there's Black Status." Seamus chimed in. Harry stared at him, surprised, wondering if it was connected with Sirius-Hermione eyed him, but didn't explain, seeing as how they weren't in a private place to do so. "Black status means that you have money, and lots of it. A few of the Malfoy members-like Narcissa Malfoy-has Black Status. It's a small part of honor towards the family." Seamus explained.

"Then there's the Silver Status-that means you have money, _and _a bit of power." Ron added, for both Harry and Dean's benefit. "Silver Status is the lowest, highest bit of status you can get."

"Right." Seamus agreed. "After which comes Blue Status-which means that you've got money, power, _and _a small amount of your family is interconnected with the most famous witches and wizards of history. Something which is quite rare, according to my grandmother." He added.

"And the second most highest status of all is Gold Status." Neville put in. "It means all of what Seamus said, and adds the fact that you're also one of the most powerful wizards or witches in the world. Only a small handful have that status, and all of them are said to be dark wizards."

"Unsurprisingly." Ron muttered under his breath, and Seamus nodded agreement.

"So what's the highest status, then?" Harry asked, curious.

"Blood Status." Neville said solemnly, and Ron nodded as did Seamus. "It's the most powerful, the most valuable, and the most famous out of all of them. It means that there's more money in the family than any could imagine, and that the wizard or witch with the status has the most powerful magic than anyone could ever dream. It also means that they're family is tied with _all _the most famous witches and wizards of Hogwarts, including and not limited to other famous witches and wizards throughout wizarding history. Some claim to have the 'Blood Status' but if you don't have proof, then you are lower than a muggle because of your filthy lies." Neville said, wincing.

"Why?" Harry asked, confused, and Dean also looked momentarily annoyed at not knowing what they were talking about.

"Because it's a sacred status, Harry." Hermione finally spoke in the group, surprising all of them. "It means that you're practically a king. There is no one living that really has Blood Status any more. The closest anyone has come has been Gold Status, and the few that have those are rather old." She said seriously.

"Huh." Harry said, after a few moments of silence in which they all thought of the Status rankings.

"Don't worry, Harry." Hermione said kindly. "I'm sure you're not going to get Blood Status. You're status is just going to remain Half-Blood." She added, seeing his doubting look. He hesitated, and then nodded.

"What's your families status then, Ron?" Dean asked suddenly. Everyone turned towards Ron, who blushed and muttered,

"Blue Status."

"No way!" Seamus said, impressed. "And here I thought the most your family was, was Black!"

"It doesn't matter what blood-status people have though." Harry said firmly, as Ron glared at Seamus, who grinned. Everyone around him nodded agreement.

"What's yours, Neville?" Ron asked, curious. Harry sighed, and Hermione gave him a sympathetic glance.

"We're actually one above yours, Ron." Neville admitted, blushing. "We're Gold Status."

"That you are mate." Dean agreed, chuckling, and Seamus laughed. Ron and Harry both grinned at seeing Neville's evident blush.

They quieted when Dumbledore began speaking again, talking about the Blood Status Ritual, and the history before it. Hermione had already filled them in about it, but they listened again because it was interesting, and they each felt it would be rude not to do so otherwise.

Finally, Dumbledore stated that it was time, and that the first students were to be sitting on the stool, where the Sorting Hat would announce their status, one after the other. Harry briefly wondered if there were any other long forgotten rituals that hadn't been done in centuries. He decided that it was better left a mystery, they were already having to deal with one of them now, after all.

The first years went first (ironically enough, thought Harry), each more nervous than the last. The highest ranking first year was a boy named Daniel, and his rank was only Silver. The first years apparently found him popular as well, but he wasn't that familiar with any of the older students, especially Harry and his friends.

The seconds years were much the same, as well as the third years.

The fourth years managed to get the highest status yet among their group, a young girl named Natalie whose status was actually Blue, the same as Ron's family, and Ginny who was actually Blue as well, since she WAS in Ron's family.

Then it was the fifth year's turn.

Each went one after the other. Harry felt nervous as he watched, first the Slytherins (Malfoy was only a 'pureblood', which was higher than all the Slytherins), and then the Ravenclaws (Luna had the highest status there, being a Blue, which surprised all of Harry's friends), and then the Hufflepuffs (Cedric Diggory had the best status, which turned out to be Silver), and finally the Gryffindors.

Harry watched as all his familiar classmates and friends-some not quite his friends-went up to the stool and had their status called out for all the school to hear. Hermione was ranked a Muggle. Ron was ranked as Blue-everyone in Gryffindor cheered him on. Dean was ranked as Muggle. Seamus was ranked as Silver. Neville was marked as Gold-the highest out of _all _those who had been up there before. Malfoy looked extremely annoyed at that, and glared at the Gryffindor table afterwards. And finally…it was his turn. Every single person went quiet as Harry's name was called, and he walked nervously up to the stool, feeling as if he was suddenly going to be put on trial. He sat on the stool, and his headmistress, Professor McGonagall, placed the Sorting Hat on his head. He closed his eyes, and listened.

_Ah, Potter, is it? _The Sorting Hat sounded amused. _I greet you, child. You have much power, much knowledge hidden inside you-_

_No I don't! _Harry protested, annoyed, and the Sorting Hat chuckled.

_I can see everything in your head, Harry. _It reminded him. _Even the things you can't see. Even the things you refuse to see. It is all there, regardless. And what I see is most interesting. Did you know that James Potter was not your actual biological father? _

Harry would've stared at the hat, had it been human and not sitting on his head.

_Yes…I can see that now, too. It was hidden from me before, I am unclear as to why. But now it is in the open, I can see it perfectly. You're father is a mystery, of course, but that does not matter. You're blood status-_

_Wait, wait-_Harry thought, panicking slightly. _How do you know about my father? I don't-_

_Potter, there are many things a hat such as I knows that none other could possibly see. I give you my word as the Sorting Hat that I would never lie to you. I cannot lie, it is impossible. _The Sorting Hat responded soothingly. _I realize that learning James Potter is not your father is a shock, but it is true. You are not James Potter's son. _

_Is…Lily…_The thought hurt too much to ask. The Hat paused, as if considering, and then said firmly,

_Lily Evans IS your mother, of that I am most sure. _

Harry felt relieved.

_Yet your father I have no idea who it is, only that it is not James Potter. He may have been part of your family, but he has no blood ties to you. Your blood status is-_

"BLOOD STATUS!" The hat bellowed, and dead silence fell among the whispering students. Harry still felt rather shocked that James wasn't his father, and didn't want to believe it. How could James not be his father when strangers told him all the time that he looked so much like him? He slowly slid off the stool and handed the hat back to McGonagall, who stared at him with stunned disbelief.

"Mr. Potter, please go and see Madam Bones." Professor McGonagall sounded slightly unsure.

"Why?" Harry asked, surprised. All the other students had just gone back to their seats, and he had expected-at the very least-to be able to do so also. McGonagall sighed.

"Muggles." He heard her mutter. He frowned in confusion and annoyance. She cleared her throat. "All the highest status witches and wizards are protected by law once they are discovered to have the highest status. I promise everything will be explained, but for now, Harry-" He felt relieved when she said his first name, but wasn't sure why. "Please go over to Madam Bones-you do know which one she is?" She added, and Harry nodded reluctantly. She waited, and he went to Madam Bones, who greeted him with a warm-if uncertain-smile.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I suspect you received something of a shock from the hat. Should I fetch Madam Pomfrey and ask for-"

"No!" Harry said quickly, surprising her. "I'm fine, really. Just…confused. And annoyed. I really didn't need any more fame added onto my list." Harry spotted Kingsley, Tonks, and Moody coming towards him and frowned. Did he really need this much of a body guard group?

Madam Bones stared, and then choked back a laugh, making Harry blink.

"Oh, you poor child." She said after a few moments of which she managed to regain control of herself. "I'm sorry, Harry, but if you weren't the most famous wizard of our time before then you most certainly will be now. There is not a single living Blood Status witch or wizard alive today." She informed him, and Harry blanched.

"What? There has to be! I thought-"

"I'm sorry, but it's true. But, please, we must remain quiet now for the rest of the ritual. It is almost over, and then we shall explain everything, if we can." Madam Bones added, making him frown. He went quiet, and concentrated on seeing his remaining friends-who gave him puzzled and awed looks-while everyone remaining was announced their status. Predictably, he was the highest ranking out of the entire school. He glared down at the floor, feeling that this was all phenomenally unfair. Once the last student was announced (Frankie Gerber, Pureblood) Dumbledore finished off with a speech, and everyone quickly went back to their usual activities for the day. Though seeing as how it was close to four o'clock already, classes were already finished, and all that remained was either Quidditch practice or studying. Most of which were probably going to do the latter so that they could discuss the surprising news of Harry being Blood Ranked.

Finally, everyone had left the Great Hall-Harry had searched for his friends, but it was hard to see them among all the older students that surrounded them. Harry waited impatiently as the last few students trickled out, and finally only the staff and teachers of Hogwarts remained, along with the ministry officials.

"I just don't understand." Minister Fudge was saying to Dumbledore, as the two made their way over. So far, those that surrounded Harry were people that he was very familiar with-and at least two that he wasn't. "How could Potter possibly have Blood Status? We've been over his records-"

"Without his consent?" Dumbledore asked, his voice dark. Fudge swallowed visibly.

"At the time it seemed important." Fudge admitted, wincing. Dumbledore didn't glare, but his eyes weren't sparkling like usual. "See here, Dumbledore, all this-is impossible!"

"Harry, what did the Sorting Hat say?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring Fudge, as he turned to the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry swallowed nervously.

"It said that…James wasn't my dad. But I don't understand, Professor-everyone says I look exactly like him…"

"Your mother was extraordinary gifted with potions." Snape said, surprising all of them, so that they turned towards him. Harry stared at him in astonishment-it was _rare_ that Snape ever complimented anyone-especially anyone regarding Harry. "She might've hidden the truth from all of us…even you, Potter."

Harry frowned.

"Why?" He asked, desperately wanting to understand. It was bad enough being an orphan, without ever seeing your parents. But to discover that one of your parents wasn't your real parent after all was even worse. "Why would she do something like that?"

"To protect you." Snape said softly, his voice smooth as silk and lined with actual sympathy. Harry stared at him in surprise, and McGonagall frowned at him, but before she could respond, Moody spoke.

"Why don't we just run a few tests on the boy, Dumbledore? We'll probably find exactly what we're looking for-"

"We're not going to run tests on him like he's some sort of animal, Mad-Eye!" Minerva said sharply, and Madam Bones shifted Harry behind her, and Kingsley and Tonks both guarded him as well. "Really, what nonsense! I'm sure with a bit of research we can discover who Harry's father really is-and if he's still alive." The comment made Harry think of Hermione, where he turned to see his friends were struggling against the crowd of students heading back to their dorms. He turned back to the adults, feeling the situation quickly stirring out of hand.

Harry felt rather irritated at this point-everyone was discussing him as if he weren't even there, and talking about what to 'do with him'. He glared at the adults in front of him, wondering if he could somehow use his invisibility cloak to disappear from the room and head back to his friends for better protection-at least _they _explained things to him.

"Excuse me," Harry said, and everyone turned towards him. "I don't understand. So what if I have Blood Status, it doesn't matter does it?"

"Actually, it does matter a great deal, Harry." Madam Bones said, quietly. "Blood Status makes you the highest ranked wizard in the _entire _wizarding world. Everyone will be expecting a great deal from you, especially since you're the Boy-Who-Lived as well. You will have a constant body-guard surrounding you, so that others don't kill you because of your Status. You will be given whatever you desire, as well as whatever you might need for others that are close to you." She looked at him apologetically. "We'll even train you in self-defense, as well, and you will achieve even higher education than before."

"I don't have enough time for classes as it is, how am I possibly going to be able to work all of that in, especially with people watching me all the time!" Harry protested, beginning to feel the panic return full force, as he began to realize what this just might mean.

"If you need help with your schedule, it will be provided." Madam Bones said soothingly, casting Kingsley and Tonks a glance. Kingsley left the room, and Harry stared, wondering what she was up to. Tonks quickly intervened.

"Harry, perhaps you'd like to go and see your friends and explain? Would they perhaps be in the library studying? I noticed Her-Ms. Granger in there, perhaps she can help explain things better to you?" She suggested.

Harry nodded, relieved, but just as he was turning Minister Fudge protested.

"Dumbledore, the boy needs to stay so that we can further question him-"

"He is just a _boy_, Minister." Dumbledore said mildly. "I sincerely doubt that he has any understanding about any of this. If I'm correctly guessing-Ms. Granger only just informed him of what all of this could even begin to mean, along with his friends-am I right, Harry?" He added, his eyes twinkling towards him. Harry nodded, frowning. He didn't like the way that Dumbledore had implied that.

"Yes, sir. I didn't even know about the ritual until it was mentioned last week." Harry added, frowning.

Fudge scowled, but Tonks took his arm and moved him towards the door again.

"Harry-" Madam Bones suddenly made him pause. "I'll speak with you later, tomorrow perhaps? It is late in the evening, after all, and it will soon be dinner time. But tomorrow I should like to talk to you-just to get a few things sorted out, if you do not mind?" She questioned.

Harry hesitantly nodded, and she smiled at him.

"Perfect-if you're curious about the sorts of things I might ask, speak to my granddaughter, Susan Bones. I believe you know her to be in Hufflepuff." Madam Bones added, knowingly. Harry blinked, then nodded. He followed Tonks to the hallway where he could hear the arguing picking up again inside the Great Hall. He sighed, wondering what this could possibly mean for his future now…and who his father really is.

"Whew." Tonks said breathlessly as they made their way down the hall to the library. "That was intense. Are you okay, Harry? Should I fetch Madam Pomfrey for anything?"

"I'm fine…just a bit…shocked, I guess. I always thought James was my dad." He couldn't help feeling the need to say _something _at that point, and Tonks looked at him sympathetically. He went on. "And I really didn't want that Status-I would've been happy with just a half-blood status…or even pureblood would've been okay…but I don't need all of this!"

"I understand. My family's considered one of the higher ranking blood status in the wizarding world. We're mostly Blue's and Gold's among my family. I'm considered to be a Gold Status, like Neville." Tonks explained, trying to make him feel better. Harry blinked.

"You are?" He asked, surprised. She nodded.

"That's why I became an Auror-it got me a job, respect, and people trust me because of what I do on top of it all. Well, all but Mad-Eye." She said with a slight smile. Harry smiled back, though uncertainly. "I don't have a large amount of money, but it's better than most." She added, thoughtfully, as they began to walk past a hallway of classrooms. Harry noticed that they were all empty-from the ones that had the doors opened-and that it was strangely quiet. He felt giddy, nervous, shocked-so many emotions running through him, and he wasn't quite sure how he was going to go through the rest of the day. James wasn't his father. James wasn't his father. James wasn't-

"Here we are." Tonks's voice brought him back to the present, and he noticed that they were indeed in front of the library, one of his most favorite places in Hogwarts because of how many books were inside-and not just wizard books, but muggle books as well. He usually browsed through the muggle books because they were comforting in ways that the wizarding books made him feel anxious and irritated at the same time-especially with his name as part of the title.

They searched and meandered throughout the shelves full of books, until fifteen minutes later they finally found Harry's small cluster of friends (Ron, Hermione, and Neville) together at a partially hidden table from the rest of the library in Hermione's favorite corner.

"Harry!" Hermione half-ran to him and hugged him, making the guys snicker, and Tonks look at him in amusement. "Are you okay? What did they say?" She asked anxiously, releasing him after he hesitantly hugged her back.

"Madam Bones is taking care of everything with Dumbledore and McGonagall and a few others." Harry explained, as Hermione lead him to the table. Tonks remained where she was, standing guard over him, which Harry found vastly irritating. "Tonks is here because apparently I need a guard."

"It's required." Neville explained, making Harry sigh. "Having the highest blood status in wizarding history alone makes you a large target. Not to mention you're inner connected to the most powerfully known wizard in history, Salazar Slytherin."

"But I don't see how!" Harry protested, frustrated. "Everyone always says that I look exactly like James, even his best friends said it, and they knew _everything_ about him! Even _Snape_ says it, though not in the most polite way of course-"

"Snape? Polite? That'll be the day." Ron muttered, and Hermione cast him a frown. Neville quickly intervened.

"You're mother was good at potions, she probably just hid you're true form from the world with a kind of potion that only she would know about…until revealed to everyone else, of course." He said, considering.

"Maybe a Shield Potion?" Hermione said doubtfully.

"What's that?" Ron asked, confused.

"It's a potion that, when drunk, makes the person look like another person-but it's _extremely _complicated. I don't think that even I could've done it." She said, and Ron stared.

Harry took a seat next to a stack of books, and Ron, Neville, and Hermione followed suit.

"You really okay mate?"

"No I'm not okay." Harry snapped, his nerves finally getting the best of him. "The Sorting Hat told me my dad wasn't my dad. I might actually have a dad out there somewhere, and I don't even know if he's alive or dead or gives a damn about me at all. Not to mention I'm practically a king now with this bloody status!" He took a breath, seeing Ron's hurt look, and Hermione's disapproving-though sympathetic-one. He sighed. "Sorry…I just wasn't expecting this. I wanted to just have a normal status…you guys know me, status doesn't mean anything to me at all, especially where my friends are concerned." He reminded them.

"We know, Harry. And we don't care that you're status is the highest there is-but we _do _want to help you." Neville said seriously, leaning towards him over the table. "Dean and Seamus aren't here-they're trying to protect you in Gryffindor Tower, telling everyone else what exactly happened, and what you're part in it is-which is nothing. They're trying to help you as much as they can, because they know you just as we know you. We know you hate being famous. We know you hate being 'the boy who lived'. But we also know that you need help, and friends, and a chance to be _normal _as much as possible." He said earnestly.

"Neville's right, Harry." Ron added, nodding. "We're backing you, despite who you're dad is-though I draw the line at your father being You-Know-Who."

"Ron!" Hermione said, scandalized, and Neville choked. Harry, though, laughed at that. Ron grinned.

"Thanks." Harry said, blushing but grinning. "Really, I mean it, you guys-you don't know how much this means to me, having you as friends."

"Actually, we do know how much this means to you-but we'll pretend that we don't so you can feel better." Hermione said, amused. "Now, I've got some books on Blood Status that can help you understand its importance and meaning. I've also found a few books on the history of the ritual. I've picked two that I _think _might help you better on the situation, especially where the politics are concerned." Hermione shoved two heavy leather bound books towards him. Harry took them with interest, and Ron groaned.

"More homework. Honestly, Hermione, how do you expect us to achieve getting O.W.L.s this year, if we can't even have time to study?"

"That's what all those extra classes were for, Ron, the ones you thought were just going to be free periods." Hermione said sternly. Ron sighed and hung his head.

"We're doomed." He said in a deathly kind of voice. "_Doomed_."

"Good thing we have Hermione to help us then." Neville said unexpectedly, making Hermione blush a bright, fiery red.

Harry put the books up and was just going to start speaking when Tonks interrupted him.

"Harry? Madam Bones wants to know if you're going to sleep in the Gryffindor Tower tonight. Kingsley and I are going to be your guards, and Mad Eye's going to be with Madam Bones, sorting through some of the paperwork." She added. Harry blinked.

"Of course I'm going to be in Gryffindor Tower. Where else would I sleep?"

"Having Blood Status allows you to be able to live off of Hogwarts, Harry." Ron explained, while Hermione and Neville nodded. "You're considered a king-of sorts-which means that you're also, basically, an adult. You can even do magic outside of Hogwarts so long as its nothing like what You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters do." He added.

"Really? I can do magic outside Hogwarts?" Harry asked, turning to Tonks who nodded confirmation. "What about apparition?" He wondered, remembering the fifth years talking about it excitedly during the Feast at the beginning of the school year.

"You still have to take a test for that, but I think you'll be given a little bit of ease when it comes to that." Tonks answered, shrugging. Harry nodded.

"Okay. But yeah, I'm going to stay in Gryffindor Tower. IF I change my mind, I'll let you and Kingsley know." He promised. Tonks smiled.

"I'll go and tell Kingsley-can I trust you three to keep Harry safe while I'm away?" Tonks added to Ron, Hermione, and Neville each who nodded solemnly. "Good. I'll be back as soon as I can-don't go anywhere Harry." She warned, and disappeared out the library almost instantly.

Harry sighed.

"So." He said glumly, turning back towards his friends. "Think I'll ever get a peaceful moment in my life now?"

Smirks were returned in answer to his question, making him sigh.

_**Authors Notes: **_

**Regarding Status****-**I noticed that J. K. Rowling didn't have a whole lot of that mentioned or explained throughout the series, unless it deals with 'purebloods, halfbloods, and muggleborns' and so I decided to write a fic about it. For those that were confused, I drew up a chart that listed each status from highest to lowest so that you could better understand what Harry's friends were talking about.

_**Blood Status=highest rank (Harry's status)**_

_**Gold Status**_

_**Blue Status**_

_**Silver Status=middle rank**_

_**Black Status**_

_**Pureblood Status**_

_**Half-Blood Status**_

_**Muggle Status=lowest rank**_

I hope that chart cleared things up-I know it can be a little confusing, but I tried to explain things as best as I could. (And yes, the BLACK STATUS was done on purpose-it'll be explained in a later chapter.)

**Side Notes: **I'll probably update again later. I only posted this to see what kind of response it would receive, and if it was even worth bothering continuing. After reading so many Harry Potter stories, I decided I wanted to write one that wasn't a Crossover. If you like it, I'd appreciate an honest opinion of your thoughts.


	2. Chapter Two

Blood Status

Beautiful Alice

_Author's Notes_-First I apologize for the extremely long wait for chapter two. I've been checking things over with the first chapter, editing a few things in this one, and working out the details of where I want this story to go.

After a few people complained that the story seemed to be veering off course (and I agreed), I decided to make that a semi-small novella that was sort of linked with the 'Blood Status', and I have deleted those chapters, fixed a few things around, and retitled it as "_**Halfling Reborn**_". If you'd like to read that one (still), then please by all means go ahead. Minor errors have been cleaned up in that story, as well as the first original chapter of 'Blood Status'.

I got rather frustrated with the Harry Potter stories I've been writing, so I took time to sit back and write out a tiny little story for my own amusement. That one, too, is now with my stories on . It is named "Alice's Advice", and it's just about me somehow magically arriving to Hogwarts and telling Hermione what she needs to know (dump Ron for Harry and how to kill all the bad-guys). It's a short, amusing little piece, in which I'm sure many of the fans of HP can agree with most of what the main character is saying. I also posted "The Epic Game of Dungeons and Dragons" another HP fanfic which is Harry discovering the game through his dormmates.

Anyway, back to this story…

After realizing how far off course this story was veering, I decided to get rid of chapters two-four, fix the first chapter, add chapter five, and then go from there. This one is still just on stage one, and it's driving me up the wall.

So, I had to make a chart, and lists, and all sorts of things to figure out where I want this story to go, and how it's going to work. Needless to say, it took a while. And finally, I think I have a vague idea of where I want this story to go.

Chapter Two: 

_Edit_: Chapter two edited for this much newer and fresher version. Hope everyone likes it!

Harry was surprised to find himself waking up in the morning-with all the stress that he had been through the night before, he hadn't expected to fall asleep-not to mention the nightmares-and he knew that there was likely going to be more stress to add today. (Thankfully, he didn't know how right he was, otherwise he would go and crawl back under the covers and hide.) He yawned, got up, went to the boy's bathroom that was connected with their dorm room, and quickly got ready for the day. Just as he reentered the dorm room did it register that the others were all already awake, and not in the room with him.

Frowning, he went outside, and was surprised to see Auror Tonks standing at the door.

"Good morning, Harry," She said with a yawn. "Did you sleep okay?"

Surprised by the question he nodded, and she looked satisfied with that.

"Where's the guys?" He asked, confused.

"They're downstairs with Hermione, Ginny, and a few other girls. I think they're attempting to figure out how to help you with your…er…new status." Tonks offered, wrinkling her nose as she glanced into a mirror. "Hey, what do you think? Pink like it is now…or purple?" She asked, and he blinked.

"Er…" He quickly caught on that she meant her hair, because that was the only pink thing that was on her. "Purple?" He suggested tentatively.

"Just what I thought," She said with satisfaction. A look of concentration crossed her face, and a split second later he gaped at her now purple hair. She laughed at his look while she began to lead him down the stairs. "I'm a Metamorphmagus," She explained with a grin. "It took me years to perfect certain things, but most of its natural." She added.

"You're a magical creature?" He asked, confused. She sighed.

"I suppose you haven't covered Meta's yet," She said with a shake of her head. "Naw, I'm not a magical creature. I just have a special ability that was passed through my family in certain generations." She informed him as they neared the Common Room, where Harry could hear excited and confused chatter going on. "It's a little complicated to explain-Hermione would do far better in explaining it," She finished, as they reached the Common Room, and Harry saw all his yearmates, plus a few more, surrounding Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Harry asked, coming over to his friends.

"Harry!" Seamus and Dean greeted.

"Good morning, Harry." Hermione added with a slight yawn. "How was your night?"

"Fine. I actually slept despite all that's been going on." Harry said frowning. "What are all of you doing?"

"We're figuring out how much we need to learn about your blood status," Ron put in with a nod towards him of which Harry returned. "Want some tea, mate?"

"Fred and George haven't messed with it, have they?" Harry asked, and was startled when the two spoke behind him.

"Blimey, Harry-"

"You would think-"

"That we-"

"Would do something-"

"Like that!" They both finished at the same time with grins on their faces.

"I know you two," Harry said with a grin. "It's your classic trademark act…get them first thing before they can get you,"

"Aw, the Padawan has all grown up, as Lee would say!" Fred said with a smirk.

"What the hell is a Padawan?" Lavender asked in confusion. The twins began to explain to her, and then Tonks drew him aside.

"Harry, that's Shacklebolt come to relieve me-you don't mind, do you? I've got to report straight to Madam Bones." She said quietly.

Harry blinked.

"Go ahead," He said uncertainly. She brightened, grasped his arm once in the hopes of giving him some comfort, and then rushed off. Kingsley reached their side.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." He said with a slight bow of his head. "Good morning Gryffindors," He added, and they all cheerfully greeted him.

"Harry, come over here!" Hermione said, eagerly. "I was up most the night studying about the Blood Status history and the people that had it during the past here at Hogwarts. The last recorded person to have had Blood Status was Grindelwald, and well-you all know what he turned out like."

"You were up all night?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Not all night-I fell asleep around two," She admitted sheepishly.

"Hermione, that really isn't good for you." Alicia Spinnet, who was nearby, said with a shake of her head. She, Katie Bell, and Angelina were all gathered together near them, each working on their upcoming Quidditch strategies.

"I couldn't just leave it until today-Harry's got so many appointments," Hermione said defensively. "He ought to at least be prepared for some of it!"

"I have appointments?" Harry said, surprised.

"Harry, you're Blood Status makes you one of the most popular people in the wizarding world right now." Ron explained, taking over Hermione's lecture. "You're as highly ranked as the Prime Minister, so to speak. Remember what Hermione and I explained last night, about having Blood Status makes you king, kind of? There's going to be lots of people that'll want to talk to you. And it doesn't help matters that you're a half-blood, not to mention you're also the Boy-Who-Lived." Ron said seriously.

"Yeah, mate. I'm starting a letter to Gran, asking her for advice. Her Great-Grandfather was a Blood Status too, but he never went to Hogwarts." Neville chimed in, looking up from the letter that he'd been working on. It looked to be around three pages deep so far. "I'd also wanted to ask if I could borrow your owl, Hedwig, to send it to her." He added tentatively.

"Of course, Neville." Harry said with a nod. "Go ahead." He added.

"How is Hedwig, anyway? I haven't seen her yet," Hermione asked, curious.

"She's fine. I'm planning on giving her some surprise treats later," Harry said with a grin. He knew that Hermione loved Hedwig, and he offered to let her use Hedwig more than not to send letters to her parents.

"Harry," Shacklebolt interjected their conversation, and all of the students turned to look at him. "I think it would be best if you had your wand with you at all times today. Granted, I'll be with you, and so will other Aurors, but you can't be too careful."

"Especially when it comes to Potions," Ron muttered under his breath, and Hermione elbowed him, frowning at him.

"Potions?" Shacklebolt asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong with Potions?"

"Er…Professor Snape really doesn't like Harry, and neither do the Slytherins." Neville blurted, and Harry sighed as Shacklebolt frowned. "He's rather mean about it."

"Hmm…" Shacklebolt murmured, and seemed to think for a bit. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Anyway, Harry. The last known Blood Status wasn't Neville's Great-Grandfather, surprisingly enough. It was actually one of the Black's. Rephiam Black, Sirius's Great-Grandfather, had Blood Status. He didn't know about it himself until they performed the ritual at Hogwarts, and everything for him changed. He was able to help clear up some of the Black Family names," Hermione explained.

"Really? Like who?" Harry asked, curious, as he sat between Ron and Seamus.

"Andromeda for one. Oh, no, not Narcissa Malfoy's sister, but rather Sirius's Great Aunt." She explained, and he frowned, confused. She sighed. "Yes, I realize that the family history of it all is…a little hard to follow. Especially with a bit of the inbreeding that's there," She said with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Gross," Ron muttered and Harry and the others whole-heartedly agreed.

"Hermione-I think I remember something about Blood Status having to use a sword as well as a wand-isn't that true?" Angelina asked, interested. Hermione blinked.

"Well it used to be true, but I'm not so sure about it today. There's no current laws for Blood Status folk, because it's so rare to have it," Hermione began to explain.

"Harry used a sword in second year to kill that basilisk-does that count?" Ron offered. Hermione frowned.

"That's true, he did. And since it was the most well-known sword in wizarding history, he might actually get away with not having to carry around a sword. He'd just have to get that one."

"That's supposed to be with Harry now anyway, if he had first rights to it," Kingsley interjected with a frown on his face. The others started having forgotten he was there, but not Harry. Harry leaned forward.

"Hermione, what does it say about advanced defense magic? Remus says that it took a lot for a thirteen year old wizard to manage a patronus on his third try." Harry said, staring at the book in her hand. She blinked.

"You only took three tries before you pulled that off?" She squealed, making everyone wince. "Harry! Do you realize that's literally impossible?"

"How so?" Kingsley asked, staring at her.

"Well, see," She began. "Wizards nowadays can't do the magic that was available back in the beginning, when Hogwarts was first being built. There used to be tons and tons of classes that we don't get now-like Battle Studies, and Healing Rituals-because we just don't have that kind of power anymore. Harry, however, is different, and so is Neville. Both of them have an affinity with a certain class that no one else in this school has. Harry's _Gifted_ at Defense, and Neville's _Gifted_ at Herbology. Both of which were heavily used in past wars. Neville would be considered a Master Herbologist, actually, because of how good he works with plants. Harry would be considered an Apprenticed Defender, because he's rather good when it comes to Defense, but neither one have proper trainers when it comes to fully mastering their gifts." She took a breath. "So you see, the fact that both of them can pull these things off isn't because they're just better at it than others, its because they're more _Gifted_ than others."

"Like you and reading?" Ron asked, with a furrowed look on his face. "And me and Chess?"

"Exactly," Hermione confirmed. "We all have a certain Gift that we're good at. I bet that all of you can name one thing you can do better than anything else."

"Pranks," Fred and George chimed up.

"Charms," Angelina spoke.

"Divination," Lavender and Parvati said with a grin.

"And so on," Hermione said with a nod. "All of us have a particular Gift that was once considered as natural as any other subject here at the school."

"And what does me having Defense mean?" Harry asked, confused. Hermione sighed.

"I'm not sure, Harry. I know it's tied somehow with your Blood Status, because almost every person who's ever had Blood Status had either Defense or Offense as their best Gifts. Some had Healing, and others had a few random ones that were surprising, like being able to talk to certain magical creatures. But, as I said, I don't know. I'm still looking things up." She bit her lip. "Honestly, though, I think you need a proper teacher to train further in Defense. Someone who is very good at it, and doesn't hate you. From what the books said, when an Apprentice accepted a Master, the two of them either got along or they were forced to separate from one another before causing more harm than good." She shook her head. "Reading that was like reading some cryptic Zen,"

"What?" A bunch of them chorused, and all the muggle-borns and raised laughed.

"Mr. Potter, I believe that I am being called to speak with Madam Bones, and she shall shortly wish to speak with you as well." Kingsley said with a slight bow towards him. "I believe I will leave you in the capable hands of your friends. I can see that young Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will be more than capable of defending you should something go wrong."

"Okay," Harry agreed, nodding, and he saw Ron and Hermione share a look. "Um…did Madam Bones say what time she wanted to see me?"

"I believe that she will see you come lunch time," Kingsley said after a moment's pause. "She has many people she wishes to speak with today, but she has promised that she will see you as soon as she is able."

"Right," Harry said with a nod. "Er, thanks."

Kingsley left.

"So, Harry." Ron said, settling against the couch. "We never did get to telling you about how our summer vacations went…"

Breakfast turned out to be pretty good. Harry sat with his friends and Harry saw that the Ministry officials were speaking with some of the students, a few of which had high status similar to Harry that hadn't known about it, and didn't know what to expect. Just as Harry was reaching for the scrambled eggs, he heard Madam Bones's voice come from behind him.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger," She said with a nod. Harry half smiled.

"Good morning, Madam Bones," He said. "Did you want to talk?"

"We shall, but I'd like you to eat breakfast first," She said, reassuring him. "You've some time to do so, and classes for you, and your two friends are cancelled for today. Also for Mr. Longbottom, as it happens." She said with a smile towards Neville, who blushed.

"Er, okay." Harry said, agreeing. "Where are we meeting?"

"Well, normally we'd talk out in the open with the other students, but seeing as how you have the highest status, we'll be talking in private, in the library." She said, sounding concerned. "That won't be a problem, will it, Mr. Potter?"

Harry wished that they'd stop asking him questions like that. He was perfectly fine with whatever people chose to do.

"It's fine, Madam Bones. And besides, Hermione's probably going to want to be there anyway, so that she can show all that she'd found." He dimly noticed Hermione blush, while Ron rolled his eyes, and the rest of his friends were looking at her in amusement. Madam Bones smiled.

"Yes, I did not that Ms. Granger was quite a natural when it came to books." She said, and Hermione blushed even further. "My daughter, Susan Bones, would be glad to talk to you of your particular Status, Ms. Granger."

Harry abruptly remembered that Hermione was in the same boat that he was-instead of being Muggle Born, she was actually Black Status. Harry wondered what that meant.

Without warning, Harry's owl Hedwig appeared on the table before them, looking pleased. Harry blinked and grinned.

"Hello, Hedwig. Finally got that owl you wanted?" He asked, amused. She nipped his fingers affectionately, and he fed her some bacon and then let her go off. Harry was more amused this time instead of annoyed, when he saw Lavender and Parvati oohing over Hedwig. Hermione just smiled.

"She really is a beautiful owl," She commented, and Harry grinned at her.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry glanced up to see Severus Snape standing there. He blinked.

"What is it…Sir?" He asked, tacking on the last hastily. It wouldn't do to start fights this early in the morning.

"If you wish, I have a bottle here of a rare potion-one that will reveal what one is supposed to look like, if covered by a spell or potion since birth or early childhood." Snape sounded a little odd, and Harry couldn't help but wonder why. "Do you wish to have it?"

The students were gaping at him, Madam Bones appeared highly amused, and Hermione appeared interested.

"Is the potion called 'Separious Mend'?" She asked, curious. Snape blinked.

"Yes, Ms. Granger." He said, nodding, and turned back to Harry. "Well?" He sounded more like his old self, this time, impatient and wary.

Harry considered, and then slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I think I do." He said, and Snape handed him the bottle. Hermione studied it out of the corner of her eye, but it seemed exactly like it should. Harry hesitated. "Should I drink it now?"

"If you wish," Snape said with a shrug. "It makes no difference when you drink it, Mr. Potter, however, I advise having witnesses, should the changes be major." He added.

Harry nodded, un-stoppered the top, and then chugged it. It tasted utterly vile, as though he'd just drunk slime mixed with barf. He grimaced, and then pain hit his chest, and he groaned, holding it.

"Harry?" Ron asked, uncertainly, and Snape held up a hand.

"Give it a few moments, Mr. Weasley." He said seriously, and Ron waited along with the others. A few moments later, and Harry felt himself grow a few inches taller, he felt his eyes getting better, and he felt his body losing a few pounds. He could tell that his body was now different. He saw his friends gaping at him, and he blinked.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Harry…you look like…" Ron started, and then couldn't seem to finish. Snape was staring at him as though he could not believe his eyes.

"What?" He asked, frustrated.

"Here, Mr. Potter," Madam Bones handed him a mirror, and Harry took without a word of thanks, too impatient to figure out why everyone was so stunned at the change that he'd just undergone. He put the mirror up to his face and stared.

His eyes were no longer a shimmering green, instead they were an intense brown, almost black color. His hair was still black, but it was a little less messed up, easier to tame. His skin was pale, and smooth. He looked as though he'd lost a little weight as well, and he appeared several inches taller, only a little shorter than Ron now. He felt confusion flicker across his face, he didn't know who he resembled.

"Do you see it, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, sounding curious instead of angry. He seemed so changed, Harry thought inwardly. "Do you know who your father is now?"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't," He admitted.

"Then let me tell you a story, Mr. Potter." Snape said, and began. "In the last year of Hogwarts, as I was a student, Lily Evans and myself encountered a startling revelation. That she did not love James Potter as she had thought that she was growing to. Doubtless she grew past her hate of him, and her feelings grew more towards liking him…_as a friend_. However, she knew that she was meant for someone with brains instead of brawn or courage. She wanted someone she could depend on for answers. So, she began seeking her heart, and at first she thought that she wished to be with me, her longtime childhood friend who had stood by her side forever."

"But it wasn't you," Harry said, figuring that part out. Snape nodded.

"It wasn't me," He agreed. "There was another member within the group that was smart and intelligent. Oh, Sirius Black was certainly smart, but not as smart as Lily when it came to brains and books. No, the one other person who was as smart as her when it came to books…was Remus Lupin." He said, and Harry blinked. "Remus Lupin and your mother began to grow closer towards one another. I was in the middle of that group…you could say that it was like you, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley. All three of us were inseparable after a while. James and Sirius were, occasionally, with us on our most dangerous adventures within Hogwarts. Peter Pettigrew grew apart from our groups, and remained alone, though we did assist him against the Slytherins who thought that he would be easy pickings." Snape said thoughtfully. "Regardless…eventually, Lily and Remus grew close. Very close. And on the night of Halloween of the last year at Hogwarts, they spent the night together…and had you nine months later." Snape concluded.

Harry found himself fascinated by the tale. It was almost as though it were a dream…he wasn't James Potter's son. He was Remus's son. He remembered how he had felt during Remus's private Defense Lessons last year…how Remus had seemed so calm and controlled. He shook his head.

"I don't understand…if Remus is my dad, then why…"

"Why change your body? Why have you believe that James Potter is your father?" Snape asked, and he nodded. "To protect you, of course. The three of us realized that there would be betrayal from someone close to us. We discovered it to be Peter Pettigrew and let him think that he would get away with killing James Potter. Sirius Black, unfortunately, was made Secret Keeper at a arranged fake marriage between Lily and James. Lily was never supposed to die that night, and neither was James. Sirius was not supposed to be made into a killer." Snape said grimly. "Things went wrong, so very wrong, that night."

"You think it wise to tell the boy, Severus?" Dumbledore's voice made Harry-and several other students-jump in startled surprise as Dumbledore came over to their table.

"Regardless if it is wise or not, the boy does not need to be kept ignorant," Snape snapped, sounding angered towards Dumbledore. "He needs to know who he really is. He was not meant to be born into a Quidditch player, despite how good he is at the game, Headmaster. He needs to understand."

"The Boy Who Lived with a Werewolf Father?" Malfoy's voice sounded amused, and-startled-Harry turned to see him. "Hello, Pot—Harry," He corrected himself almost immediately, after a small pause when he'd begun to refer to him by his last name.

"Draco," If Malfoy could be civil, so could he, Harry thought to himself sternly. Though every inch of his being craved to punch the git, he decided to hear him out first. He thought he saw Snape looking at him approvingly.

"I'd like a word, if you please." Malfoy sounded uncertain, and actually hopeful. Blinking, Harry nodded, and Malfoy returned to his old self, rolling his eyes. "In _private_ Harry." He said annoyed. Harry blinked.

"Oh, right. Sure…" He turned to Ron and Hermione. "I'll see you guys in a little while. Probably sooner, if I get pissed off."

"Interesting choice of words," Malfoy drawled, and Harry rolled his eyes. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, in which the two had managed to get out of the Great Hall, Malfoy began again. "It seems that I made a mistake, somewhere,"

"No, really? That's shocking," Harry said before he could stop himself. Malfoy sighed.

"You sounded almost exactly like Blaise when he said that," Malfoy said with a shake of his head. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…back in our first year-rather, _before_ our first year…I owe you an apology."

Harry blinked, not having expected **that**. Malfoy continued.

"I had assumed, being of some wizard status instead of simply muggle-born, that you would know of the wizarding world and politics. I had assumed that you had grown up in a rich manor filled with servants. I had also assumed that you hated me because I had approached you without first contacting those loyal to you. I see that I was wrong, and for that I'm sorry." He said sincerely, and Harry stared at him.

After a few moments of disquiet, Malfoy continued.

"I still am annoyed at you because of how dense you are, though now I realize that's not entirely your fault-"

"Gee, thanks," Harry muttered, and Malfoy continued, ignoring him.

"And that…you were not aware of wizarding politics at the time. Therefore, I have an offer to make you. I offer a truce-between Gryffindors and Slytherins-that we shall attempt to being…neutral towards one another."

"You can guarantee that Slytherins will leave Gryffindors alone?" Harry asked, startled. Malfoy hesitated.

"I can try," He said after a few moments, his tone determined. "I have influence in Slytherin house, and also Professor Snape is my Godfather." He added. Harry stared.

"He's your Godfather? I didn't know that," Harry offered, and Malfoy…Draco…smiled.

"Yes, I suppose it is rather startling," He admitted. "In any case…do you accept the offer of truce, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip. He knew that this was a serious offer, and that he had to consider his next words carefully. He didn't want this to end up another large clusterfuck like everything else was doing lately. He took a breath.

"I accept your terms," He said seriously.

Draco's grin stretched across his face, and Harry couldn't help but smile slightly in return. Perhaps they didn't have to be enemies after all?

After the meeting with Malfoy-no, _Draco_…Draco had said that it would be best for both houses if Harry started using Draco's first name in the open-Harry had been waylaid by the twins.

"Harry, did that git do anything to you?" Fred-or George-asked him seriously. Harry blinked.

"No, he didn't. He wanted to call a truce." Harry said truthfully, still a bit stunned by that. He had started to think that they would be rivals for a long while.

The twins exchanged a look that Harry couldn't decipher.

"We could spy on him, if you want," George-or Fred-offered, and Harry laughed.

"Never change, guys," Harry said grinning. "And no, I don't want you to spy on Malfoy. I've got the map if I need to figure out what he's up to."

The twins smirked in return, and then Fred-or George-spoke.

"Anytime mate. And let us know if you change your mind…and Hermione wanted to speak to you. She and Ron are in the library,"

Harry watched them go, in the opposite direction of Malfoy, and then made his way towards the library. He glanced around inside, and frowned when he didn't see them…and then he felt someone grasp his arm. Turning he saw Hermione, and she grinned.

"We're way in the back," She said by way of explanation. "Come on."

Harry followed her, and she and Ron were sitting amongst a pile of large books. Harry was rather startled to find Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Tonks there as well.

"Kingsley got called back to Madam Bones," Tonks explained cheerfully, seeing Harry's glance her way. "And I thought the whole gang should be here."

Harry nodded, and parked besides Luna at the table. He wondered what they were going to talk about.

"I found some interesting facts about Blood Status, Harry," Hermione began excitedly. Ron shook his head.

"Glad you're here, mate-" He started. "She's been going nonstop about what it was she found." Hermione ignored him.

"Harry, you realize you're the first wizard to have Blood Status since the early days of Grindelwald?" Hermione asked seriously, and Harry blinked.

"Er…should I be?" He asked, bemused, and Hermione sighed.

"All right…full length version it is," She muttered to herself, gathering some notes.

"You should be a teacher, Hermione," Ginny offered while she was doing so. "You look like you could do a good job of it," She added with a knowing grin.

Hermione smiled.

"I thought of that," She admitted, and they all shook their heads not surprised that she had. "Anyway…" She cleared her throat, and began. "Harry…having Blood Status is equivalent to being King. We've told you that before, when the ritual first began. But we didn't fully explain it." She took a breath, and Harry prepared himself for a long speech. He wasn't disappointed.

"Way back in the early years of Grindelwald, before he sought out complete control of the wizarding world, he decided he wanted to be a Wizarding King. He was perfect for being so-he was powerful, he had money, he had the most magical power that anyone had ever seen, and his family was heavy with highly magical folk, so he had the proper channels to back himself with. But Grindelwald was disappointed for the Wizengamot didn't want a king to order them about. They were quite happy with their Prime Minister. A King, they felt, would have too much power. And thus, they created the Blood Status. One who had exactly the qualities that was similar in what Grindelwald possessed.

But it wasn't enough for him.

So, with vengeance and fury, Grindelwald began to start conquering the wizarding countries. He used dark magic, he orchestrated the events which eventually led to the battlefield against all kinds of witches and wizards, especially those from England, for he wanted England most of all, seeing as how the Wizengamot had denied him the rights of being a King. He would have defeated them…

If it hadn't been for Headmaster Dumbledore.

Dumbledore managed to thwart Grindelwald by using the Killing Curse. It took them hours, however Dumbledore had finally destroyed him. But Grindelwald's damage to the wizarding world was great, and it would take a long time to pick up the pieces. However, despite that, some good came out of it. People who were descendants from Grindelwald's family line managed to gain Blood Status. Others from various families that were similar also gained Blood Status. In many years after the Fall of Grindelwald, over twenty families had at least one member within their household that had Blood Status.

And that's how Blood Status was created. And after that, Gold Status was born, for those who were similar to…well…Neville. Gold Status means that there are several people in the family that had fought in the most serious wars in wizarding history. It also means that he's powerful and he has money. Same goes for the Silver Status, really, those two are heavily similar." She finished, and Harry frowned.

"What about the Black Status?" He wondered. She sighed, while the others looked curious.

"Black Status…" She shook her head. "I don't know all the details about it, but the basic of that story is that Sirius Black's Great-Grandfather managed to kill a King before the King was going to destroy the entire Wizarding World. He was given the gift of having his family as a type of Blood Status," Hermione informed him.

"I think that Sirius will be better explaining that," Tonks said knowingly. "And I think he might even have a journal detailing the events," She added.

"Really?" Hermione asked eagerly, and Tonks grinned.

"So, does that seem clear, Harry?" Ron asked, concerned. "We tried explaining it as best as we could…well, Hermione did all the explaining but you know what I mean," He said with a grin towards Hermione.

"I think I understand," Harry said slowly. "But why would I have Blood Status, if my father is Remus and my mother is Lily?" He asked, confused.

"Because Remus is a Werewolf, and Werewolves are a part of a descendant through Grindelwald," Hermione informed him knowingly. "Werewolves are powerful, and you likely have some werewolf blood in you. I think it's part of the reason your so angry all the time…that and stress."

Harry blinked.

"I'm part werewolf?" He asked, uncertainly.

There was momentary silence at this.

"We don't know for sure, because it's hard to determine. It'd be best to ask Remus about it." Tonks offered.

"If werewolves are descendants of Grindelwald, why doesn't Remus have Blood Status?" Harry asked, frowning. Hermione shook her head.

"It can skip generations, I think. I'm not entirely sure, and I've been talking to it with Professor Flitwick…it's how I knew about the ritual early, and he leant me the book that I'd been reading during it all." She explained.

They were quite for a few moments, thinking things over. Then Neville spoke.

"Unfortunately, I've got to go. Gran wants to meet with me, and explain a few things." Neville said, with a sigh.

"We all have places to be," Luna interjected, sounding knowing. "I'll go with Neville." She added with a smile at him. Neville appeared uncomfortable, but smiled in return.

"I've got to speak to my brothers-the twins I mean-and figure out what they're up to," Ron put in.

"I'm going to stay with Hermione and research more of the Blood Status stuff with her. And maybe ask for her help regarding homework," Ginny said with a grin. Harry didn't have much to do, so he just remained with Hermione and Ginny.

"You know, Harry…the Blood Status comes with certain powers." Hermione said while chewing her bottom lip as she studied the current book before her. "Some of them have Metamorphmagis abilities, others can run extremely fast, and still others have various other powers. The list is long and it'll take a while to figure out all you've got."

"IF I have any," Harry countered, and then thought. "You know, when I was little, Aunt Petunia was trying to get my hair cut…and it grew back overnight." Harry informed her. Hermione grinned.

"A werewolf can't loose his human hair unless he wants too," She informed him.

"And when I was about twelve, my hair turned bright green." He added, and her eyes widened.

"Harry concentrate on making your hair that color again," She ordered. He blinked.

"Why would I want my hair green?" He asked, baffled.

"Just do it," She said with a roll of her eyes. He concentrated thinking that he would like his hair to change to the color green, picturing the type of green that his hair would look like…and then he heard the two girls gasp, and he opened his eyes.

"Did I manage to do it?" He asked, confused.

"Here," Ginny handed him a mirror, and he gaped at his reflection. His hair was now a bright neon green color, and it looked…kind of cool, actually, he thought with a grin.

"Cool," He said, handing the mirror back to her. She took it, and set it on the desk. "Should I try other colors?"

"We can later," Hermione offered. "You'll have to ask to Tonks about training your ability later,"

"I don't mind," Tonks agreed, looking at him with curiosity shining in her eyes as she reappeared at their table. She had spoken momentarily with Madam Pomfrey while the teens had been conversing.

"So that means I've got…what was it?"

"Metamorphmagus ability," Hermione confirmed. Ginny was staring at his hair with fascination. "And probably others. Werewolves were known for having more than one ability at their disposal."

"Huh," Harry mused, and shook his head. "Would be handy in fighting Death Eaters. Anyway…"

"Harry," Tonks interrupted. "Not to stop your plans or anything, but I have a quick question…Madam Bones wanted to ask if tonight would be a good time to talk about your Status, and what not. Oh, and also, she wants to know if you're planning on looking at other Magical Schools too."

"Other magical schools?" Harry asked, confused. She sighed.

"You can be a transfer student if you wanted to, Harry." It was Ginny who spoke, surprisingly. "It's offered for the students that are higher up, but since you have Blood Status, you'll be able to use that to get to see other schools, should you want to."

"Like Drumstrang and Beauxbatons?" He asked, still confused. Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks exchanged looks.

"To a point," Hermione said finally. "The details would be a bit complicated."

"I'll think about it," Harry told Tonks. "And tonight's fine," He added quickly, remembering the first question. She grinned.

"I'll go and let her know then. Kingsley is right outside the library," She added, and began trotting out the library, knocking into one of the students by accident, who scowled at her as they hurried away towards the other side of the library.

"This is certainly interesting," Ginny said with a grin as she leaned against her chair.

"Definitely," Harry agreed, playing with his feather ink pen, wondering if he ought to take notes for later. "Hermione, how have you had time to research this all. Another Time-Turner?" He asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"Dumbledore said that last year was an exception," She said sighing. "Though I admit…I do miss the flexibility of them. Anyway, I've had plenty of time to read at night, and any breaks I get during the day. Not to mention, if it's stuff in class I already know, I read then too. The teachers let me,"

"I wish I had your brains," Ginny muttered.

"Sometimes I don't," Hermione countered. "Anyway, Harry…Harry?"

Harry had slipped out of focus as he was staring at the ceiling. He was part werewolf. He had a father who he _knew_ was alive. He might have multiple powers. He shook his head.

"Thanks for researching all of this, Hermione." He said, and Hermione blinked.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm just thinking…" He admitted. "This year seems to have so much happening so fast," He shook his head. "Makes me anxious about what the end of this year will be like." He muttered.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure we'll figure it all out." Hermione reassured him. "It may take time, and we might stumble along the way, but we'll definitely figure it out." She promised.

The three of them remained that way for a short while, not saying a word, but each thinking their own thoughts about what this year might hold in store for them, for Harry was right-things were happening rapidly, at a pace almost too fast for them to keep up with.

_Author's Notes_:

-I don't really like how it ended, but I wasn't wanting to make it longer either. However, it wound up being a nice fifteen pages long, so I hope that satisfies all of you.

-This chapter was ridiculously hard to write. I spent a total of two and a half weeks on it, fighting each paragraph and making it better in some parts. Hermione played a big roll, showing her support by her flawless research capabilities, and Harry's friends being at his side through thick and thin. Malfoy and Snape weren't exactly their usual selves, and I apologize for that, but I tried to make them as much their own person as possible. Nailing characterization seems a challenge, sometimes, and this chapter proved it more than ever.

-I'm planning on taking more of a break with this story and working out more plot. I've got a general idea of what I want to do with this, but it's not etched in stone.

-Let me know what you think!

-Again, sorry for the long wait! was giving me hell with the document that I wanted to upload.


End file.
